UnMarioWiki:Injured Articles
The injured articles of the wiki are articles that will be hurt. Yes, people will nominate an article to get injured, so then if it meets the requirements etc. It will get badly hurt, taken to the emergency room and will be there for a week. Then it's someone else's turn to get beaten up. Injured Articles *'Mario' (March 31, 2007 01:02 (UTC)) (archive) *'SMK TV' (20:29, 14 April 2007 (UTC)) (archive) *'Mario Kart: Quadruple Dash!!!!' (05:36, 20 April 2007 (UTC)) (archive) *'Yoshi's Island Scandal' (23:44, 28 April 2007 (UTC)) (archive) *'Evil Guy' (2:43, 16 November 2007 (UTC)) (archive) *'Waluigi' (14:12, 20 June 2008 (UTC)) (archive) *'Donkey and Pong' (20:28, January 7, 2010 (UTC)) (archive) *'Bowser' (19:51, March 23, 2012 (UTC)) (archive) *'The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show!' (11:52, April 26, 2014 (UTC)) Injured Articles Meeting Requirements Articles must still be on list a week after being posted (see below) to be moved to the queue list or become an injured article immediately, depending on the queue. Nominated Articles *Luigi *The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! *Mario Mart *Donkey and Pong What makes an Injured article? So just what makes an injured article? Well, we've prepared a list just in case someone should ask that, and it is as follows. ---- An article must... #...be Mario related #...must seem like its serious yet funny at the same time #...have three votes after being up a week and no more than one oppose ---- How to nominate: #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, creating a sub-page at Unmariowiki:Injured Article/N/''pagename''; see criteria above. #Others will object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they will then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). #Supporters can adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. #The article is placed on the featured article list and added to the front page queue. #Also, if, at least a week after the article's nomination, that article has 5 supports and no objections, it will be added the queue, and will be officially known as a "featured article". How to vote: #Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or oppose the article's nomination. ##If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved. #Supporters are expected to help fix the problems pointed out by objectors and contact them to reevaluate the article. Anyone else can pick up this project as well. #Once all objectors' complaints have been solved (or the article has 5 supports and no objections after at least a week), the article will be added to the queue and be officially known as a "featured article". PLACE THIS WHEN YOU NOMINATE: Support #Supporter Oppose #Opposer Comments ADD This To the top of Every Nominee's article: